User blog:Refreshing Demise/Teasers and Sneak Peeks
Alright, I'm gonna copy of Sshakes (If you're new here and don't know him then check him out, he can write some great stories) here for a little bit and let out some sneak peeks into the stuff I'm currently writing. This will include creepypastas, other shorts, and novels. Anyways, enjoy! One Solemn Tear (For, Sandra-esque Story) I remember your face when I shot the bullet, it was like you lived on even after you were dead for a few brief moments. You looked so utterly surprised when you saw my face hiding behind the gun. As you fell to the hard, concrete ground, I saw something fall from your eye. One solemn tear fell from your beautiful face. I couldn’t tell why you were crying; maybe it was because of how miserably sad you were that you had leave all you had in this world behind, or maybe it was one of joy, knowing that you got to leave my wretched soul in my new found hell. Brother (Probably My Last Ateempt At Something Actually Creepy) The chair he sat in was nailed tightly to the ground, and the screws that held it in place were rusting, just as his skin was. He was in a room, one void of light, and there was an odd smell coming from the corner of the seemingly large area. He couldn’t make out the stench, nor could he see what was concocting it. It was certainly a strong one, he knew that much. Whatever it was, it smelled horrible, and he’d let loose the contents of his stomach multiple times, simply from the horrid aroma. Every now and then he would hear a disgusting cacophony of crackling, and viscous fluids sliding between gross, slimy objects. Luckily he didn’t have to worry about the smell, for his nostrils were now clamped shut tight by a tiny chain that went through his flesh, and tied them down against the cartilage between the two holes used for his breathing before. Life and Death (Trying For a More Thought Provoking Idea) I neared the thing, which was just staring ominously up at the starry night sky. When I could feel the small, dwindling candles heating up my ankles, I tried speaking to it. It turned it’s head towards me, but I couldn’t see it’s face, for it was layered with darkness. For some reason after I saw this, I felt comfortably numb and the words I was looking for rolled to the surface of my tongue with ease. “Why are you sitting on my wife’s grave?” No reply came from the question I’d just asked, but instead his own inquiry. “What is life, and what is death?” Suddenly I started pondering on the abrupt question. It was a hard one, that was certain. “I don’t know,” I responded. This Old Home (TAKE THE FEELSIES!) She seemed truly exquisite, but it couldn’t have been me, could it have? I didn’t specifically remember what I looked like, or who I was. Still, I figured it must have been me, considering every movement I made was followed by the silhouette in the glass’ reflection. I smiled at the image faced in front of me, which only grinned back. I felt young, childish, and full of life. I just stood there, staring at the figure in the one way window. As I was about to turn and leave, I felt something warm beginning to take form on my shoulder. It felt like a hand, a warm, gentle hand. I gazed deeper and deeper into the mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of the person behind me in the darkness, and the closer I looked the more I saw of the man. He was tall, a tuxedo covering his body, gelled back hair, and a smile across his face. He looked about the same age as I, seventeen or eighteen. You would have thought that I’d be scared, but I felt a very human like comfort around him. My eyes began to water for reasons I didn’t know, and I lifted my hand to my shoulder to try and touch his, but just as I began to feel my fingers intertwine with his, he faded from my view, and his warmth was no longer there. Sanity's Leave (Adventure-Creepypasta Thingy) To call this man a liar was an understatement, but something in his voice told me he was speaking the truth. As the tears welled up in his eyes, he began to continue. “I killed them, I killed them all.” I glanced back over at the lumberjack, who was now wiping away the liquid pouring down his wrinkled face. “Who are you?” I asked intently. The question seemed to catch off guard, for he suddenly turned to me, face full of age-old sorrow. “I’m not sure I know.” Super Zombie Apocalypse Reign of Death (Gaming Pasta) I bought a game. I bought a damn game. I got a Playstation Vita, which I was just barely able to afford. My friends had all pressured me into buying one, just because I’d told them that I’d never played a game before. I was such a fucking dumbass. There’s no way that it could’ve been a damn coincidence. It was over a year ago now since it started, I suppose. I was twenty and had just started college. I met a lot of new people, including a group of friends I usually hung out with when I could. They were an average bunch, but they made for good company. There was Jack, another new student who was just trying to find his place in the world; Eric, who was quite the vandal; and Alex, who was the first person to show me around. An Angel's Wings (Short Adventure Story) “Aaron, it’s been a while.” I wasn’t in the mood for messing around. “Ayden, where the hell have you been!?” He chuckled under his breath a little, trying to lighten my mood. It was odd, usually he was the one that was so serious. “Out for a test run with these new wings.” That last statement caught me off guard. “Wings?” He showed his teeth in glory of how I responded. “Yeah, they’ve changed me, call me an angel now. They gave me wings, I’m able to fly, just like you’ve wanted to do your entire life.” I was still bitterly angry inside, but surprise was beginning to take control over my emotions. “So, where are these wings then Ayden?” I pondered, thinking he might have been bluffing, but I knew he was telling the truth when the grin that stretched across his face disappeared and a look of complete coldness fell over him. “I’m hiding them.” I had to ask, “Why?” He didn’t answer my question, but instead asked his own. “You’ve always dreamed of flying, right, Aaron?” I answered with complete honesty, hoping that I would be able to squeeze a few answers out of him. “Yeah.” He didn’t wait to respond. “Then I suppose that would mean you’d like to be an angel some day.” I said nothing. “Then Aaron, let me ask you this; what does an angel dream of if all seems fulfilled?” I didn’t know how to answer. “Huh? I guess an angel dreams of… An angel dreams of,” He finished my sentence with something other than what I was going to say, which would have been nothing for a while. “An angel dreams of… Becoming human.” Unknown Soldier (Fantasy-Adventure-War Novel) “Jason, Jason, Jason,” I kept repeating in my head. “Jason is my name, remember that.” It was pretty weird that I could get chopped to pieces and come back without a scratch, but in the heat of the midday, my head could get lost in the thick cloud that surrounded it and I could forget such simple things. Still, I kept my head held high, and made sure my smile didn’t fade away in the gentle, warm breeze that caressed the rough skin surrounding my face, and the tender skin that created my newly fashioned leg, which was now bare without the heavy armor covering it. I stumbled through the bright golden sand dunes, while dragging the large black, sand encased blade that guarded me in every fight I’d ever been in. Built from the same black platinum that my armor was, it was about five feet long and one wide. It weighed about ninety-three hundred pounds. It was heavy, even for me. It wasn’t an average looking weapon either, for some type of “patriotic love” bullshit. They told me that the handle only had so many twisted turns and curves because they wanted to show how different our country was, and how beautiful it truly was. If you ask me though, I think it looks like an evil, twisted and demonic tree spreading it’s roots under the sword. The blade itself was massive, but was shaped just like one you’d see in a fairy tale; it stretched upwards, only narrowing at the sharp tip. They called the blade “Honor” because of the very reason that it showcased how astounding and beautiful the country it represented was, or how disgustingly twisted. Wait For Me (Action-Adventure Novel) “No, I crave for the people that want to change more than the world. I will forever search for the people that make life what it deserves to be, what they choose it to be, what they believe it to be. I will forever wander down this lonely path of extinction and despair, the only path that I know, and the only path that I prefer. I will never get lost in the past, yet I won’t forget the future, and I will never be one of the ordinary crowd.” That's it for now, but I do have more stories planned as you have seen if you read any of my recent posts. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! THEEYA! Category:Blog posts